


nielwink adventures

by lumiere9699



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Maturity, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere9699/pseuds/lumiere9699
Summary: A compilation of different Daniel x Jihoon aka NielWink oneshots, drabbles, imagines, and translations of Korean fics.latest update: choco filled birthday - It was Daniel's birthday but Jihoon didn't know until the day itself.





	1. story list

**STORY LIST**

  * [push-ups and others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035/chapters/26969877) \- This chapter is inspired by what Daniel said during Wanna One’s fan sign. He and Jihoon work out together at night.


  * [jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035/chapters/27640260) \- Daniel is jealous and Jihoon is clueless — or is he? (translation)


  * [voice mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035/chapters/27755073) - The pain of unrequited love. (translation)


  * [secret lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035/chapters/28088352) \- What happens when the two share a room? (translation) [18+]


  * [choco filled birthday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932035/chapters/29658714) - It was Daniel's birthday but Jihoon didn't know until the day itself.




	2. push-ups and others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by what Daniel said during Wanna One’s fan sign. He and Jihoon work out together at night. They do push-ups and _others_. Some other canon stuff also added in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [vietnamese translation](https://harukakl.wordpress.com/2017/10/09/trans-nielwink-push-ups-and-others/)

“You have ten sets left,” says Daniel as Jihoon does some push-ups in their company’s small but well-equipped gym. He watches Jihoon’s biceps bulge with effort as the boy lowers his body to the floor and then lifts it up again.

It has only been two weeks since they started this working out thing but Jihoon’s body is already starting to show good results, making Daniel feel somewhat proud. This reminds him of the day Jihoon asked him about it for the first time.

It was the day of their debut stage in a music show broadcast. They still had about an hour before their turn to perform so they grabbed the rare opportunity to do whatever they wanted. Almost everyone went out to explore the building, visited some senior groups that they’re friends with, or bought food and drinks. They all went on their separate ways except for Daniel and Jihoon who preferred to stay in the waiting room and just rest.

Daniel’s eyes were already half-closed. He was lying on the soft black leather couch, hugging a stuffed pillow that one of his fans gave to him.

“Daniel-hyung,” Jihoon said out of nowhere as he fixed his hair in front of a mirror.

“Hm?” Daniel felt really tired. His mind was drifting off to sleep as his eyes fell shut.                                     

“Can I ask you a favor?” Jihoon sat down on a chair next to the couch.

“Hmm..?”

“Hyung, are you even awake?”

“Hmm…”

Jihoon sighed softly. Daniel heard the sound distantly.

“Nevermind.”

The disappointment in Jihoon’s voice woke Daniel up instantly like a splash of cold water. He opened his eyes with a bit of a struggle and sat up.

“What is it, Jihoonie?”

“I said nevermind. It’s okay.”

“That’s not going to work with me. I’ve never heard your voice so disappointed before. It must be about something serious,” Daniel gazed at Jihoon so intently that it made the younger boy look away shyly.

“I… saw some comments on the internet about my weight. I’m aware that I gained a lot since Produce 101 started,” he confessed, looking embarrassed. He stopped for a moment. Daniel opened his mouth to tell Jihoon to just ignore those comments and that he doesn’t need to worry about anything, but the boy continued, “So I decided to start working out. I was wondering if you could help me..?”

“You don’t need to lose weight Jihoonie. You look great the way you are now, believe me. A lot of people like your full cheeks too. Including me,” Daniel moved closer to Jihoon so he could pinch his cheeks but the latter avoided it quickly. Daniel just laughed.

“But.. it’s also for my health. Plus I think I can perform better on stage if I have a healthier body. So please help me, hyung.”

Daniel could relate to that. It’s actually one of the reasons why he exercised.

He was still confused about one thing though. Out of all the members.. why him? It’s not that he didn’t want to help Jihoon. It was just that Jihoon can ask Woojin or even Guanlin to help him. They were definitely closer to him than Daniel was.

“Hmm that’s a good reason. But can I ask… why me? Why not ask Woojin or Guanlin?”

Jihoon frowned at that. “Is this you saying no, hyung? Well then, forget I said anything about this and—”

“That’s not what I meant! What I’m trying to say is,” Daniel rushed to explain. “You’re closer to Woojin and Guanlin. I was just wondering why you’re asking me instead of them.”

Jihoon’s cheeks turned pink because of... embarrassment? Shyness? Daniel wasn’t exactly sure.

“I… I kind of don’t want to tell them about my worries. I don’t want to burden them with my insecurities. They will just feel bothered,” Jihoon took a quick breath. “But, hyung, you make me feel like I can share these kinds of things with you. I don’t really know the exact reason why, but I trust you. I feel comfortable in telling you all these. Maybe it’s because you’re older? I really don’t know..” He bowed his head, suddenly feeling bashful because of the confession.

Daniel did not expect this kind of answer. He didn’t know Jihoon thought of him that way. The younger’s words moved him. In his original company, he was the youngest so no one really depended on him. During Produce 101, people did depend on him, but it was not like this. This was way more profound.

He stood up from the couch and pulled the younger boy in a hug.

“Jihoonie. I didn’t know you thought about me that way.” He moved his lips next to Jihoon’s ear and whispered, “Thank you. I feel really happy.”

Jihoon stiffened when Daniel hugged him but after recovering from the unexpected skinship, he sort of just melted into it and hugged the older boy back.

While they were enjoying each other’s warmth, the door suddenly opened revealing a shocked Ong Seongwu. His jaw was wide open in disbelief, almost dropping the cup of coffee he held in his hands. 

“Daniel, what the fuck are you doing to Jihoon?!”

The two instantly sprang apart. Meanwhile, Seongwu put his coffee down on a table, grabbed a magazine, rolled it, and started hitting Daniel with it playfully.

“Ow, ow! We weren’t doing anything wrong! We were just hugging, for god’s sake!”

“Just hugging?” Seongwu continued hitting Daniel. “How can put just and hugging together in one sentence?! You disgust me Kang Daniel! How dare you touch our precious Jihoonie!”

Jihoon found the whole situation truly ridiculous that he started giggling.

“Do you think this is funny, Jihoonie?” Seongwu stopped hitting Daniel and turned to Jihoon, eyes twinkling with mischief. He started to run and chase Jihoon.

“I’m coming to get you!”

Jihoon hurriedly ran out of the room and screamed, “Woojin-ah! Help me! Pink sausage unit, assemble! Seongwu-hyung is going to murder me!”

 

 

 

 

 

Starting that night, the two of them had been going to the company gym after all their schedules for the day were finished.

“Hyung, I’m done with push-ups.”

“Well done, Jihoonie! Hmm, you still have to do some crunches.”

Daniel finishes his own set of curl ups and stops for a minute. He looks at the younger boy.

Jihoon is lying down on a pink yoga mat to rest for a bit after finishing those seemingly endless sets of push-ups. His hair is wet, strands clinging together into sweaty clumps. Beads of perspiration are slowly running down his face. The thin, white fitted tee he wore is drenched in sweat, clinging onto his skin and making it almost see-through.

Daniel could already see an outline of abs starting to form in Jihoon’s belly.  _Jihoon looks good._  He averts his gaze and gulps nervously.

“Hyung, how many sets of crunches do I need to do today?”

“Ten.”

“Okay, I’ll start now.”

After exercising every night during the past two weeks, they usually walk back to the dorm together – which is only a fifteen to twenty-minute walk from the company - and share stories about life. Jihoon started to open up to Daniel more about his worries, and Daniel shared his to Jihoon as well. Daniel thinks that Jihoon is much more mature than his age, based on the way he took in and responded to Daniel’s worries.

Like the other day, Daniel revealed his fear of the future to Jihoon. Daniel expected that the younger would think of a common answer to cheer him up like, “You shouldn’t be scared of it and just think of the present” or “Don’t be scared hyung, I’m here!” But the maturity in Jihoon’s answer surprised him.

“It’s okay to be scared hyung. The future is scary. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? No one. So it’s okay. I’m scared of it, too. I think everyone is..”

This was not the Park Jihoon he expected him to be.

Daniel started to feel affection for the younger, an affection that only grew each passing day they spent together.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon finishes the last set of crunches for the day. Daniel finishes his own set as well and moves to sit next to Jihoon on the mat. Jihoon automatically scoots over to give him some space.

Daniel notices the sweat running down Jihoon’s face so he uses an extra towel to wipe the boy’s face tenderly.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

Jihoon suddenly holds Daniel’s wrist. It halts the older boy from wiping his face.

“Thank you. For everything. I mean it.”

Daniel’s heart almost stops.

“Aigoo, what is this? Jihoonie you’re being very cute right now,” Daniel smiles widely. He doesn’t even bother to hide his happiness upon hearing those words.

“I wasn’t even being cute at all though,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I have a thank you present for you. For helping me,” Jihoon gulps visibly as if he’s nervous. “But you have to close your eyes first.”

Daniel obediently follows Jihoon.

He feels a soft, warm peck on his lips. He immediately opens his eyes in surprise and sees Jihoon looking very embarrassed, cheeks turning pink.

Jihoon starts to stand up to run away but Daniel grabs his wrist and pulls him down to sit again.

Daniel shakes his head. “Ya, Jihoonie. You do that and then run away? That’s not fair. Take responsibility and finish what you started,” he smirks. He tugs Jihoon closer so he can let him sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, and tilts his head forward to claim Jihoon’s lips with his own.

Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Daniel’s warm lips brush his own, with gentle and slow strokes, like he’s taking his time to savor Jihoon’s taste. Jihoon breaks away for a second to take a quick breath because it was getting harder to breathe. He puts his arm around the older’s neck and leans forward so their mouths can meet once again.

The kiss is still slow; it isn’t one of those kisses that feel rushed and sloppy. It is perfect and tender. Jihoon thinks it’s like - _when you crave something and finally get to eat it after a long wait. Yes. It is exactly like that_.

Daniel pulls away and places a fond kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “Jihoonie. Thank you for everything. I mean it.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, they have a fan signing. Finishing as the top one and top two of the group, it is normal for Daniel and Jihoon to sit next to each other. They usually play around, tease, and laugh at each other so since they do that all the time anyway, the other members and their fans don’t notice any changes in their relationship.

“Jihoon-ah! Which concept do you think suits you the most?” one of the fans asks when it’s her turn with Jihoon.

Jihoon looks at the choices. Handsome, cute, or sexy. He checks ‘sexy’ and the fan looks surprised since the boy is the one in charge of cuteness in the group. Jihoon just laughs and explains, “I’ve been working out recently. When I finally make abs, I promise to show them to everyone!”

The fan giggles, her cheeks reddening. “That’s really cool Jihoon-ah! We’re going to wait for it!”

They say thank you to each other and the fan moves on to Daniel, who was playing with a bunny stuffed toy, waving it to the fans sitting in front.

“Daniel-oppa! When you can’t sleep at night, what do you do?”

An idea suddenly pops into Daniel’s mind.

“I exercise with Jihoonie,” Daniel says as he pokes Jihoon’s arm with his elbow. “We do pushups and  _others_ , right Jihoonie?” He puts a slight emphasis on  _others_ , only subtly so the fan doesn’t notice anything weird, but enough to affect and tease Jihoon.

Jihoon remembers the previous night. The slow kisses and the light touches.  _Others._  He blushes lightly and smiles. “Yeah, we do work outs together.”

The fan, oblivious to what’s happening between the two, gushes at this new information. “Oh my god, you two are so cute! I can’t believe you’re actually close since a lot of other fans keep on saying that you hate each other,” she rushes to tell them. “You know, because of your rivalry in Produce 101.”

Daniel and Jihoon both snort at this.

“Jihoonie and I have been close since  _Get Ugly_. Of course, we’ve gotten even closer now, because we’re in the same group. Where did you even hear these things?”

The fan smiles sheepishly, feeling embarrassed. “Just on the internet. I’m glad what they’re saying is not true! You should prove them wrong. Shut down all those people by showing your friendship.“

“I guess… we can do that.”

The fan moves on and coincidentally, both boys don’t have fans to talk to at that moment.

“Jihoonie, you heard her right?” Daniel smirks at the other boy.

Earlier, Jihoon realized that his hyung was teasing him. So he decided to get some revenge.

“Of course, we can do that hyung!” Jihoon suddenly leans close to Daniel’s face, – the older holds his breath,  _expecting something?_  - brings out a bubble gun given by one fan and presses the trigger, releasing a storm of bubbles around them.

Daniel is surprised but he laughs and tries to pop the bubbles floating towards him. Jihoon pops the bubbles as well, enchanted by the pretty round shapes scattered in the air, while Daniel stared at another pretty sight –  _Park Jihoon_.

  


Daniel ponders on the fan’s words earlier.  _How can they say I hate Jihoon?_

He feels his heart beat faster as he gazes fondly at the boy who makes him happy, gleefully smiling as he plays with the bubble gun.

 

_How can I hate someone I love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you!  
> 


	3. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is jealous and Jihoon is clueless — or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a translation of a short Korean drabble on twitter that I enjoyed reading the other day. Note that I rephrased and tweaked things so it sounds better in English. Korean fics are usually in this format, so it's really different from my usual style. Please enjoy this one as much as I did!
> 
> Korean words:  
> \- **kiddo** : 꼬맹이; can also be _little one_. a nickname that daniel wants to call a person he's dating  
>  \- **aegyo** : acting cute or charming  
> \- **dongsaeng** : a younger person close to you, like a younger brother/sister

 

Jihoon didn't know. That those words will bring about a great deal of anger.

**(During radio)**

_\- Minhyun-hyung, let's sleep together today._

_\- He's a hyung, so I want to cuddle and sleep with him.._

When they came back to the dorms, Daniel silently sat down and leaned on his bed.

_Sigh._

When they were doing the radio guesting, he didn't realize it, but as they were going back to the dorms, Daniel felt his jealousy flare up slowly.

_'Your boyfriend is beside you but what 'cuddling' are you saying to another guy?!'_

_'_ _What should I do, kiddo?'_

_''You haven't even said those words to me once.. I'm also a hyung, though..'_

Daniel was exploding with jealousy deep inside.

Even when they came to the dorms, no one disturbed the black shadow casting over Daniel. In fact at that time, for Jihoon, it was just a thoughtless remark. That time, he just said anything what's on the top of his mind offhandedly that's why he doesn't even remember the things he said. Jihoon vigorously opened the door to Daniel's room. Jisung cleared his throat as he left the room.

"Daniel."

"...."

"Huh? Hyung, what's wrong?"

Jihoon sat down beside Daniel and tilted his head to look at the older who was smiling coldly.

"Hyung?"

"...aren't you gonna sleep?"

"Before I sleep, I'll play with hyung."

"Forget it.. Go and sleep. Sleep, cuddle, in Minhyun-hyung's chest."

Jihoon paused and lowered his head, suppressing his laugh.

"Pftt."

"Are you laughing right now.."

"Hyung."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?

"No, I'm not."

"I think you are."

"I said I'm not."

Daniel's forehead knotted slightly. Jihoon was still holding his laughter in.

"Okay, alright, you're not jealous then. Are you mad at me?"

"It's not that I'm mad.. You just haven't said 'I want to cuddle and sleep with you' to me even once. I'm your hyung too, and not just your hyung, but also your boyfriend."

"So, was that upsetting?"

"...what.."

"Hyung."

"Why?"

"Why are you.."

"..."

"..this cute?"

"Huh?"

"Being jealous doesn't suit you but right now you're very.. cute."

Lifting his hand to Daniel's sagging shoulders, Jihoon pointedly looked at the older boy's face, then suddenly hugged him. As he was hugging Daniel, he thought that his hyung can be jealous too, and laughed.

"Just now you mentioned what I said that time, so now I realize. I really just said anything—"

"But still, wasn't that a bit too much?"

"I was wrooong— Won't you stop being angry at me? Hm? Hm?"

While trying to meet the older's eyes that looked everywhere but him, Jihoon put his aegyo into use. Daniel became completely disarmed at this and laughed.

Jihoon then plopped himself down on Daniel's lap and put his arms around his neck. 'This boy is rather dangerous' Daniel thought.

"Toodaaaay.." Jihoon started to speak.

"..."

"...should I cuddle with you and sleep in your arms?"

"Oh...?"

"Sleep and cuddle with me, like this?"

No matter how jealous he is, Daniel can't win against Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

After being lovey-dovey like that with Jihoon, there was one more day in which Daniel's jealousy exploded — it was one that remained in everyone's memory. Due to his increasing personal schedules, the time Daniel spent in the dorms got shorter. He took short naps while having his makeup done because of the weary tiredness that he felt. When his phone chimed, despite the tiredness, he still brought his phone up and saw a live notification.

It was a live broadcast of some of the members in the practice room. Daniel was grinning as he opened the broadcast, and as soon as he saw Jihoon's face, he sat bolt upright and looked at the screen.

**\- Hello everyone! Woojin-ah!**

**\- Ohhh**

**\- What are we going to do today that we even have a broadcast like this?**

**\- We're in the middle of preparing for comeback but guess what we're doing in a bit**

**\- Ah you're completely doing well really**

**\- Everyone, you know the song Trouble Maker right?**

**\- This guy is really doing great**

**\- Jihoon and Woojin go!**

Daniel's forehead wrinkled. All people know that this song is rated level music, plus, the dance is all about skinship. Soon, familiar melody of the intro flowed out.

Daniel put his forehead on his hands. On the screen, Jihoon looked excited, laughing together with Woojin as they danced. The other members were laughing their heads off as they clapped. The only one who couldn't laugh was Daniel.

After the dance, Jihoon and the other members read the fan's comments on the screen one by one.

**\- 'Do that dance during concert too, won't it be fun?'**

**\- 'Oppas are cute, you're really great at dancing'**

**\- 'Jihoon-oppa is sexy'**

**\- 'Where's Daniel?'**

**\- Daniel, ah right now Daniel is**

**\- Because of a personal schedule**

**\- 'I want to see Daniel,' we want to see him too**

Daniel turned off his phone screen. Since they are members of the group too, he knows that he doesn't have to think of things such as 'Should I be jealous or not?' but the useless jealousy that pops out of his insides makes him more irritated.

A sigh. He closed his eyes again and leaned his body, falling into the pushing exhaustion. He doesn't know how much he's fallen into sleep when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Jihoon.

_\- Hyuuung._

"...yeah?"

_\- Were you sleeping?_

"Yeah."

\- _I see, I'm sorry I woke you up then._

"..."

\- _Hyung?_

"Why?"

\- _Nothing... After you finish your schedule, come right away._

Jihoon felt that Daniel's reaction was different than usual and quickly ended the call. Daniel, who was in a bad temper anyhow, won't like any reply that will come out of him.

Jihoon told Jisung about it, and the leader felt — by intuition — that it was about the live. Since he's known Daniel for the longest time, he has quite a quick perception when it comes to the boy. Immediately after realizing it, Jisung gave the other members a heads up.

"Daniel is in a bad mood today."

 

 

 

 

 

After his personal schedule, Daniel joined them in the practice room. The members were all glad that he's there but because of his ill feelings and the piled up exhaustion, Daniel couldn't smile easily. He looked different from the always smiling Daniel, so the members were slightly nervous. When the smile of a person who is always cheerful disappears, the atmosphere becomes different. It's rather heavy and awkward.

Their practice continued until dawn. When it finished, the members proceeded to the dorms. Everyone washed up, quickly lied down on their beds, and either slept or browsed the internet. Daniel was exhausted, closing his eyes out of drowsiness and sitting down on the top of his bed.

"Daniel-hyung."

It was Jihoon. Jisung once again went out of the room and closed the door. The members who are in the living room looked at him and he just smiled as if the situation is beyond his power while shaking his head.

"Was your schedule tiring?" Jihoon asked.

"Well.. same old, same old."

Jihoon didn't know that it was about the live broadcast. However, he heard from Jisung and thought _damn_. Daniel was friendly and mature towards everything but when it comes to things like these, he was very possessive.

"I know you're angry, hyung.."

"..."

"But I'm not trying to make you angry or something.. You know that right.."

"..."

"I'm scared.."

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yeah..?"

"I'm also a bit annoyed at why am I being like this. I don't know why I'm like this. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just.."

"..."

"When you're beside other people, I..."

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Firstly, you usually don't get jealous, hyung."

"...?"

"I wished that hyung would get jealous. I get jealous too. Hyung, a lot of people say that they like you.."

"..."

"That's why.. I want hyung to only look at me, and become jealous of other people so.."

"You... on purpose.."

"It's my fault... But still, I'm saying that hyung being jealous is a good thing.."

Even after Jihoon and Daniel became a couple for quite some time, Daniel treated Jihoon like how he'd usually treat a dongsaeng.

Even before they became a couple, Jihoon was jealous everyday because there were a lot of people who say they like Daniel but the older would just laugh at what anyone said and brush it off.

Jihoon's heart was asking. _Does he like me? Does he think of me differently, even just a bit?_  His impatience grew, that's why he started to purposely attach himself to other people just so he could arouse Daniel's feelings of possessiveness over him.

"Hoon-ah."

"Yes..?"

"What are you going on about, I love only you."

"Hyung, your behavior towards me feels like I'm just a close dongsaeng.."

Daniel stroked Jihoon's cheek softly, then went closer to kiss it.

"Have you seen me do a thing like this to other people?"

"No.."

"So what makes you feel so uneasy.."

"..."

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yeah."

"I'll be quite jealous often from now on so don't be like that. I'm dead tired today so let's relax."

Daniel laughed while speaking. Jihoon saw him laugh only then. Daniel then lied down and stretched out his arm. Jihoon did the same and rested his head on Daniel's stretched out arm. Soon, he was wrapped around the older's warmth.

"Ah, so nice.."

"Only I would get to do this.."

Jihoon let out a breath.

"Try dancing something like that again, I really won't leave it alone."

"I meant to do that with you though!" Jihoon lifted his head and spoke in a fit of rage.

Daniel looked at Jihoon and spoke. "But I'm restraining myself.."

Not giving a spare moment for Jihoon to refute, Daniel brushed his lips over his and pulled away.

"This kiddo, aigoo..."

Daniel sighed deeply while embracing Jihoon more tightly. Jihoon inhaled sharply.

Since Jihoon was still not an adult yet, Daniel was holding back.

"It's fine if we do it! Why are you restraining yourself?!"

Daniel breathed in. "Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Why, why! I know everything too, not only kiss!"

"We can't—"

Jihoon pouted. "I hate you!"

"Alright, you hate me very much—"

Jihoon couldn't move because Daniel was hugging him so he just took a deep breath and put his arms around Daniel's waist.

Jihoon hissed. "I'll make you jealous every day."

"Hey, you really want to get in trouble, kiddo?"

"Forget it! I won't even kiss you."

"Hey—!"

Daniel only laughed, hugging a daring Jihoon. Jealousy is in a far away place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to 다윙님, the original writer! please check out her works linked below if you can understand korean. her works are short yet cute, they never fail to make my heart flutter >///<  
> (they're rated sometimes, so please read at your own risk!)  
> [click here for the original work in korean](https://twitter.com/Da__wink/status/910168163270107136)
> 
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> as always, thank you for reading~ kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. voice mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a translation of a short Korean oneshot. 
> 
> Note: I tweaked and rephrased some stuff so it sounds better in English.
> 
> Korean words:  
> \- **tokki** : meaning bunny, or rabbit; a cute nickname

_Tokki-ya._ That's what he called me every now and then. He said I'm small and cute, resembling a bunny. When I first heard it, I pretended to doubt if it's a compliment or not, playfully bothered him, and every time I heard it, I would say "Stop it," pretending to be serious on purpose, but the truth is I like it. When he calls me 'tokki', his voice, his face, his gaze, everything. It was misleading. It felt like it was a pet name bound for a person you loved. I failed to realize that, that hyung, who was friendly and affectionate to anyone, didn't treat me any differently. I also thought that someday, in this long history of unrequited love, he might like me won't he? The answer to that question is, of course, an answer that made me miserable on my own accord.

It was my sophomore year of high school when I first met my tutor, the hyung who had light hair. My mother couldn't just sit there and watch me – the me who couldn't get myself interested in studying. That's why she tried to find some ways to make studying fun but there wasn't any great results, and because of her already giving up state, this tutoring thing started. If I started tutoring, there will be special conditions, and that is moving my self-study time and that I could have classes only twice per week. "You know S Uni right? That hyung, he goes there. He's my friend's son but I really had troubles in asking this favor so, study hard. You understand? Aren't you going to answer me?" my mother said. As I listened to my mother's voice that I've heard quite so much already, I miserably opened my bedroom door and met the eyes of that hyung, who was already sitting at the desk. As I saw that beaming face, my heart simply melted.

 

"You're Jihoon, right? I'm Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you."

 

After the first tutoring session, I asked my mother again and again about tutoring time, and she was glad that I had gotten interested in tutoring. Although I had more interest in my teacher than the lessons. Hyung was sweet and affectionate. He treated me like how he treated anyone but at that time, I didn't know that. I thought I was special.

"You're really cute. I think you resemble a bunny."

"Please don't joke around."

"I'm not joking around, you really look like a bunny. I'll call you tokki now. Tokki-ya."

"Ah, hyung."

"Loosen up, tokki-ya."

 

_This kind of way,_

 

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Do you want to go and watch theater with me? I have tickets. I want to watch together."

 

_oftentimes,_

 

"You're studying hard so, can't you go to our uni?"

"Ah......."

"I wish I can go to uni with you."

 

_twists and drops,_

 

"Hyung what's your phone's wallpaper?"

"Oh? My girlfriend. She's pretty, right?"

 

_a person down to hell in one moment._

 

 

 

Up until graduation, I learned everything from hyung, who handled my private lessons. _Tokki-ya, you'll learn everything from hyung. Studying, drinking, and even relationships._ He kept on saying these words like a habit, but it wasn't just words. As soon as I became an adult, he said asked me to have a drink, called me, and said he had something to do at school for a moment. As we went there, we secured a seat at a nearby bar. Drinking, even going to a bar, was a first for me but more than anything, the hyung who I was sitting face-to-face with, made me flutter the most. The bar I went to for the first time had slightly dimmed lighting, noisy atmosphere, and then there's also hyung who sat in front of me. It seemed like he took everything that can make me feel fluttered. I was excited, and hyung laughed as he looked at me. The first drink was clouding my mind so I could not make a normal judgment, and I thought. _Wasn't it alright to confess?_ When hyung looks at me, he's always smiling brightly and he's always this affectionate towards me, making me think that this might not be one-sided.

"Hyung, I have something to say......."

I pulled out the words. Until I said those words, it wasn't a big concern. Actually, I thought I had accepted it. Hyung had girlfriends from time to time but there wasn't anyone who lasted a long time, and not long ago, hyung broke up with someone, making the place on his side empty. This is why I thought that maybe, I could sit in that place. Of course, the source of this useless confidence was alcohol.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I........ about that........ hyung, I–"

"Oh. Jihoon-ah, right now my girlfriend is just nearby, is it okay if I call her?"

I felt my face flush for a moment. My heart, which had been crowded with tension and throbbing throughout, fell to the floor in an instant. I looked at my trembling hands and clenched my fist tightly. The words I wanted to say were lost. I seemed to forget how to speak. But I have to answer. I have to answer. My view in front was fuzzy.

"Jihoon-ah?"

"Hyung, I think I'm drunk. I'll leave first."

I barely managed to talk. I took my bag with trembling hands and stood up from my seat quickly. I didn't think I could stay there any longer. Because if I did, I think I would shamefully burst into tears in front of him. I headed towards the door, with my powerless legs that could barely even move, until I couldn't see hyung's face anymore.

"Are you okay? Do you feel very sick? I'll take you home."

Finally, the tears bursted out. Maybe it was because I kept holding it in, to the point that it was unbearable, making the tears all pour out at once. Hyung, who was suddenly flustered by the sight of me crying, didn't know what to do. After a moment, he hugged me and started to pat me. I couldn't say anything and just cried. Hyung, who patted me without asking anything, waited until my tears subsided. When I bowed my head, he tried to look at my face but I lowered my head once again and hid my face.

"Jihoon-ah."

"I want to go home."

"Okay. I'll take you home then."

"Alone. I'll go alone."

I couldn't even look up and just mumbled. I had to break free from his warmth but at the same time, I didn't want to. If hyung hugged me a little longer, I would cry a little bit more. If I knew that hyung was this warm, I would cry a little bit more. Hyung was silent. He seemed to be looking at me quietly. I couldn't guess what he was thinking so I couldn't say anything as well. Inside his warmth, I felt the strength falling and soon, the warmth was gone and replaced by the loud bar's air brushing my skin, but I still couldn't lift my head. I only bowed my head and got out of my seat quickly. I went to the alley beside the busy street and plopped down.

 

_Don't treat me fondly. Don't ask me to go and watch theater with you. Don't tell me that you want to see me. Don't call me tokki. Don't make me th your smile._

_I shouldn't have met hyung. I should've said that I don't need tutoring and endured it. I should've tried even if I hated studying. Everything that passed, I regretted it._

For a long time, I just sat without thinking, not knowing my legs were asleep, not caring about the weird looks I got from the people passing by. I squatted, buried my face in the knees, and looked back at all the time associated to hyung, regretting it. I even regretted knowing that it was useless to regret it. If I had not met hyung. Honestly, it was a really hard thing to imagine. I regretted that I met him, but I didn't want to go back to the time before I met him. It seemed like I have been loving hyung so much to the point that I cannot imagine myself without him.

How long has it been? I lifted my head and stared at the bar where hyung and I were at. Like me, hyung also sat down at that place for a long time. Then, I saw his figure come outside. In front of the bar, he fidgeted with his phone while taking a breath, irritatingly shook his head, and then stood there for a while. Not long after, he sighed, put his phone in his pocket and took a step. A short vibration went off from my phone that was placed in my pocket.

 

_From: Daniel_

_Jihoon-ah, seems like you're very drunk. I should have gone with you but I'm sorry I didn't. I guess crying might be your drinking habit. You shouldn't drink more than you can handle, my tokki lol I'll go see you shortly_ _._

 

I gripped my phone, with a rabbit sticker on it which hyung picked out, which he said I looked like, and collapsed again. I burst into tears once more.

 

_Hyung, honestly, these are the words I wanted to say that time. I like you hyung. I like you, I love you and I always want to be by your side. Confidently beside you as your lover. The truth is, because of your behavior, I was confused. Your fondness, your expressions that seem to say that I'm cute, even your way of talking. It's your entire fault, why I came to like you. That's why...... That's why I wish you would take responsibility. This was what I wanted to say but I didn't have the right to. In fact, I there is nothing more to say. I wanted you to know, I wanted to tell you what I felt but I didn't have the courage to. I'm really pathetic. I'm wretched and miserable but, if it's not hyung, then what. I know it is not. It's not me..... I know._

 

**The recording has been completed. To save, choose #1,**

**The recording has been cancelled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i just want to say the reason why i translated this one, even though it doesn't have such a great ending. when i was reading it, the story just.... got through me. i felt jihoon's pain and it just reminded me of my own unrequited love history when i was younger.... i told the original writer that i cried so much while reading it lol because i actually had the same experience as jihoon in this fic. in short, i can just relate to it so so much, and i just had to share the pain with you all *evil laugh* but kidding aside, i really liked this story, so yeah. that's it.
> 
> i would like to thank 멍님 for letting me translate her beautiful, painful work of art. [click here for the original work in korean](https://nnnuuwink.postype.com/post/712222)
> 
>    
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> as always, thank you for reading~ kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. secret lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the two share a room? [18+]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another translated work. Inspired by that fan account saying Daniel and Jihoon shared one room. This is very explicit, so please don't read if you're uncomfortable and don’t like these things. Just skip this chapter.
> 
> _Warning tags: anal sex, masturbation, blow job, dirty talk, bathroom sex, mirror play, assplay, cams are involved_

 

Wanna One arrived at the provided accommodations in Hong Kong. They didn't know what type of place it was, but then they proceeded to an extremely pleasant five star hotel. They appointed the rooms and somehow, Daniel and Jihoon were assigned to the room at the very end of the hall. The two of them arrive at the room, unlock it with the key and go inside. The room was very nice. As soon as Jihoon opens the entrance, he looks around and exclaims, "Waaah, this is really nice. There are even two bathrooms!!"

"Hyung, come here. The view is the best!!!"

Daniel agreed wholeheartedly at Jihoon's words and then laughed at him, because he always thought that the younger, who was bouncing up and down in excitement, was cute.

"Well, we have three hours left, what should we do?"

"Hyung, I'll wash for a bit then,” Jihoon says as he jumps up to his feet, but at that moment, Daniel makes a sly face. Jihoon narrows his eyes and scowls at the older.

"Why, what's up with that face?"

"Hoon-ah, let's wash together."

As soon as Jihoon hears those words, he yells 'Kyaak' and starts hitting Daniel quickly in a panic.

"Hyung are you crazy?! You're like a pervert!!"

"Ah, why? Jihoon-ah, because of our schedule we haven't done it. It seems like it's been a hundred years since we last did."

"Ey.. It's not like that though."

"We even have the room to ourselves.."

Daniel sulked as much as he could. Pretending not to hear, Jihoon lunges to the bathroom, and shortly after that, he sticks his head out the door, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Aren't you gonna come in–"

Daniel, who is on top of the bed, stands up right away and strips off his clothes as he runs to the bathroom. He opens the door and comes in so fast that it surprises Jihoon, who is busy covering his own body.

"What if the other hyungs come?"

"It's okay, let's just not open the door."

Daniel then wets his body with water while giving a bottle of body wash to Jihoon.

"Wash me."

Jihoon laughs as Daniel sits down on the bathtub, and then starts to scrub his back. Even though it was just a touch of Jihoon's soft hands, Daniel is already aroused. He then turns around rapidly and says, "There's no need to clean the back, wash the front."

"But the back isn't..."

After Jihoon speaks, he then sees Daniel's completely swollen length and laughs. He gives a peck on Daniel's cheek and starts to wash from the shoulder. That time, Daniel's hand, which was clenched into fists, reaches out and grabs Jihoon's dick. Startled, Jihoon's legs give way, making him collapse in front of Daniel.

"Ah, hyung. What are you doing.."

"Continue washing me."

Daniel continues to stroke Jihoon's erection with his damp hand and the younger shivers as he meticulously washes every inch of Daniel's body. Daniel suddenly stands up, as he can't stand how slow Jihoon is anymore, and thrusts his cock in front of Jihoon’s face.

"Clean this, here."

Jihoon reaches out his hand to grasp it but Daniel stops him.

"Not with your hand. With your mouth."

Jihoon looks up at Daniel and carefully pulls it to his mouth. He slowly wraps his tongue around the tip, and then barely slips it inside his mouth. Maybe it’s because things piled up but, Daniel's erection is bigger than usual, making it tough for Jihoon to suck it. Jihoon's fine eyelashes look so beautiful on his milky-white cheeks, so beautiful that it makes Daniel grip the back of Jihoon's head with his hand and start to move it himself. Startled, Jihoon lifts his slightly teary gaze to Daniel, but that only coaxes Daniel even more, now using both his hands to grab Jihoon's head and thrusts his hips into Jihoon’s mouth. It keeps on reaching the back of Jihoon's throat, so he gags and grabs on to Daniel's thighs for support, but for Daniel, it feels so good he can't stop. Eventually, Jihoon chokes, his throat contracting and barely squeezing Daniel, as the older comes, breathing hard. He knows that Daniel likes it when he swallows his come, so he does.

"Haaa, hyuung, why are you this excited today?"

"Because you're so pretty."

Jihoon turns his head back as his cheeks flush red. Daniel thinks this is very cute so he turns Jihoon's head back around and kisses his lips, their tongues wetly and softly entwining. Then, Daniel breaks the kiss and tells Jihoon, "Now, hyung will wash you."

Daniel squeezes some body wash into his hand and orders, "Hold on here."

The 'here' he is talking about is the sink. Jihoon then shifts into an uncomfortable position placing a hand on the sink and says, "L-Like this..?" Daniel bursts into laughter and shifts Jihoon's pose. Their position reflecting in the mirror is embarrassing. It is awkward and embarrassing for Jihoon to see himself with both of his hands clutching the sink and his ass sticking out. Daniel scrubs Jihoon's back with hands full of body wash. His hands gently go down, and grab Jihoon's ass. Jihoon flinches at the grip, and trembles a bit, as Daniel starts to massage the flesh. He squeezes both of Jihoon's ass cheeks together then stretches them apart, revealing the naked hole, making the younger feel shy. Jihoon bows his head, face red.

"Lift your head,” Daniel commands in a very low voice.

“I don’t want to,” Jihoon says, shaking his head. Daniel reaches out his hand to grab Jihoon’s hair and pull his head back but he couldn’t, so instead, he grasps Jihoon's chin and lifts his head. As soon as he sees Jihoon's pupils which are soaked in humiliation, Daniel loses his focus and presses the tip of his cock into Jihoon's entrance.

At that moment, Jihoon says abruptly, "Hyung, we can't! You said we'll do it when I become an adult."

"But you're all grown-up now, uh? Just this one time."

Despite Daniel's request, Jihoon shakes his head with determination.

"Alright," Daniel replies sullenly, and holds his length in one hand as the other moves to Jihoon's hole. He then pushes his middle finger in, slowly. Feeling the rim tighten around his finger excites Daniel, and he grips his own cock firmly. It has been a long time for Jihoon as well so even with only one finger, he grimaced. The finger slides in all the way, a slick sound coming from the hole, now coated with body wash. Daniel slams his finger in and out, as his other hand frantically strokes his own hard length.

"Hoon-ah, is it good?"

"Haah, hyung, hyuung."

Jihoon's face reflecting in the mirror as he calls out to Daniel was way sexier than actresses in average porn videos. Once he sees Jihoon’s wet eyes that stretched beautifully, and the slightly plump, reddish parted lips, Daniel goes completely out of his mind, withdrawing his finger.

Because of Daniel's promise with Jihoon, since he can't put it in, he settles in the crack between Jihoon's round buttocks, squeezes both sides with his hands and starts to move his waist. Feeling the slippery body wash and Daniel's stiff length rubbing on his ass, also arouses Jihoon, his hands letting go of the sink.

"Aah, Daniel, hyuung."

"Jihoon-ah, hyung can't bear it anymore."

Quickly turning on the shower, Daniel rinses Jihoon, who is still smothered with body wash. He then covers Jihoon with a robe, water still dripping down, then picks Jihoon up effortlessly and carries him to the bed. Jihoon clasps his arms around Daniel's neck like how a princess would, and bursts out laughing.

Daniel carefully lowers Jihoon on the bed and spreads the robe completely open. His gaze lingers on Jihoon's white skin, before pulling the younger into a tight hug, inhaling deeply. He presses his lips to Jihoon's soft neck, which smelled of fragrant body wash, as Jihoon moans out loud. Daniel knows that Jihoon's neck is a sensitive area, so he attacks it, Jihoon’s whole body feeling stimulated. Jihoon embraces Daniel's back tight, his mind already halfway out.

Then, as if he thought of something, Daniel springs up to his feet and pulls out something from his bag. "What's that?" Jihoon asks, and then stares in shock. It was a video camera.

It was Woojin's video camera – borrowed by Daniel – which he normally likes to play with and use to film the members. Daniel approaches Jihoon, his face full of mischief.

"Hoon-ah, I wanted to try this."

"Ah, we really can't. What if someone sees..."

Daniel kisses Jihoon's lips and turns the video camera on. He holds the camera at an angle, filling the camera’s screen with Jihoon’s face. Jihoon shrieks, then laughs, covering his face with his hands. Daniel steps back, distancing himself a little, and films Jihoon's naked body.

"Wow, looking at you like this, it's sexier."

"Ah, stop it, really!"

Jihoon's reaction is funny, so Daniel teases him for a while. Then, Daniel kisses him deeply and mumbles, "Try playing with yourself. In the ass."

Jihoon is startled. Then Daniel speaks again.

"Or should I do it?"

Eventually, Jihoon leans on the bed and timidly spreads his legs. Daniel sets the camera's focus in the space between his legs. Jihoon conceals his face with one hand, and rubs the rim with the other. In the room that became completely quiet, Daniel gulps audibly.

Jihoon pushes his middle finger in first, and because it was loosened by Daniel earlier, he adds another digit easily. Daniel watches Jihoon playing with himself through the camera’s screen, getting more excited, his cock becoming hard once again. Jihoon jams his fingers into the hole, with difficulty, and moans, "Haaaah, hyung, don't look, haah"

Not listening to Jihoon, Daniel films Jihoon’s ass up close. His penis is now soaked with his pre-come. After a bit, Daniel can’t take it any longer, and puts the camera down on the side table. Then, he removes Jihoon’s fingers, seizes his thighs, and lays him down. Jihoon stares at Daniel and sticks out his lips, making a kissy face.

"Ha, really cute."

Daniel kisses Jihoon’s lips and doesn’t say anything. After a moment, he talks to Jihoon with a serious face.

“Hoon-ah, can’t we really do it? There are _only_ two months left.”

“There are _still_ two months left.” Jihoon utters firmly, as Daniel sighs. Jihoon worries for some time, but in the end, he gives his consent.

“Alright, but only this one time.”

Daniel widens his eyes upon hearing those words, and then starts to frantically look for a condom in the drawer. He puts on the condom in a hurry, thinking he should do it quickly before Jihoon changes his mind, runs towards Jihoon and sits down in front of him. Jihoon shuts his eyes tight, feeling tense as he waits for Daniel.

Daniel finds the tense Jihoon very cute, and wanted to tease him, but the thing in his lower region looks rather desperate, so he slowly presses it into Jihoon’s opening. As the condom, which is damp with liquid, grazes over the rim, Jihoon’s body shakes.

“I’m putting it in, Hoon-ah.”

“Hyung, I really love you. You’re my first.”

Seeing Jihoon speaking earnestly, Daniel suppresses his laughter and answers, “I know, I know.” He again concentrates on his lower region, and starts to push into Jihoon gradually, starting from the tip. Jihoon bites his lip, obviously bearing the pain.

After slowly burying it all the way in, they look into each other’s eyes. They breathe out together and stare at each other, hearts feeling warm and heat pooling in their lower regions. Daniel then starts to move his hips back and check if Jihoon is okay. Jihoon bends his waist in pain, groaning. Daniel holds onto Jihoon’s waist, and raises him up, kissing him and murmuring, “We need to be quiet, or the other room will hear us.”

They pant, facing each other, noses touching. Jihoon’s breath sweeps over Daniel’s face, and then Daniel is kissing Jihoon, while moving his hips. Jihoon, particularly a beginner, feels hectic as he accepts Daniel’s kiss and at the same time copes with Daniel’s thrusts.

“Ahhh! Hyung, ah, a little, slower, uhhh”

“Shh, okay,” Daniel breathes out and whispers for him to be quiet, while powerfully driving his hips down. At first, Jihoon felt pained, like it was going to rip him, but now the pleasure also starts to rush in. When Jihoon has slowly adjusted, Daniel suddenly picks Jihoon up, pulling himself out, and flips Jihoon around so he was facing down. Daniel then stares at Jihoon in this position for a moment, then spreads his ass with both hands and ruthlessly impales his cock into Jihoon again. Jihoon is petrified, leaning in front to balance himself. Daniel, who feels sorry for Jihoon as he sees him powerlessly rocking under him, hugs Jihoon’s back and places him on top of his thighs. But in that position, sitting on top of Daniel, makes it even tougher for Jihoon, as his inside engulfs Daniel’s full length.

Jihoon was catching his breath for a bit, when someone knocks on the door.

The two of them felt their hearts jump in surprise.

“Daniel-ah, Hoon-ah, are you here?”

It was Jisung.

“Hyung, what do we do?” Jihoon whispers. Daniel suddenly shoots Jihoon a playful look, and firmly drives his hips up.

“Ahh!”

“What was that sound just now? Is there something wrong?”

“Are you crazy?” Jihoon mouths to Daniel, eyes round and wide open, and then replies to Jisung with an embarrassed voice.

“Ah, hyung, it was nothing. Daniel-hyung was just– ah!”

“Jihoon-ah are you okay?”

Jihoon loses his balance and falls forward when Daniel drives his hips up again. He glares at Daniel and pinches the older boy’s thigh hard.

“Ack! That hurts!!”

“Are you guys okay?”

Outside the door, Jisung tilts his head to one side, curious.

“Yeah, we’re okay hyung. But why did you come here?”

“Ah, I just wondered what you were doing, have fun playing then–“

The sound of Jisung’s footsteps goes farther and farther. Jihoon feels relieved, and then gets mad at Daniel all of a sudden.

“Hyung, are you crazy? If we got caught like that, then what–“

Daniel playfully kisses Jihoon again, and the younger lightens up. He then sucks Jihoon’s neck with his lips and continues moving his hips. Jihoon throws his head back and breathes out hard.

Daniel keeps thrusting as he feels the peak slowly draw near. Jihoon has already fit everything, his insides tightening and loosening as Daniel fondles him. In the end, Daniel puts his arms around Jihoon tightly, buries his face in the younger’s shoulder and pounds into him rapidly.  

"Ah, aah! Hyu, ung! Haaa!"

"Hoon-ah, uuhh, I love you."

"Uhh, me too, haa–"

Daniel quickly pulls out and lays Jihoon down on the bed. Then, while looking straight at Jihoon’s face, he strokes himself in a brisk pace.

“Uuhh, I’m coming. Hoon-ah–“

He comes on Jihoon’s stomach, and then collapses beside Jihoon. For some time, they lie down side by side, panting.

“Ah. I need to wash again.”

“Should we wash one more time?”

Jihoon glares at Daniel as he staggers to the bathroom. Daniel looks at the younger going inside the bathroom then wipes the come covering his length and puts on his pants. He dresses up and cleans up the bed, the video camera suddenly flashing across his mind. He holds the camera, thinks for a while, and then goes to Woojin’s room and approaches him, the camera still in his hand.

“Hyung, I’m looking for that video camer–“

“Give this to me.”

“What are you saying, suddenly? Why?”

“I’ll buy it. How much should I give you?”

Woojin is confused, but then thinks about it.

“Don’t give me money. Just buy me beef next time.”

“Deal, thanks.”

Daniel smiles while knocking Woojin’s shoulder then goes back to the room. When he comes in, Jihoon has already finished washing, and is currently sleeping peacefully. He then sits down beside Jihoon and strokes the sleeping boy’s head, smiling contentedly. At that moment, Daniel sees Jihoon opens his bleary eyes, and smiles at him prettily.

“Hoon-ah, let’s use the same room again next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the wonderful 백구님 for letting me translate this work. she's so so nice for letting me do this, plus i love her other works too! [18+] please check them out if you can read korean~  
> [click here for the original work in korean](https://twitter.com/hundrednine_109/status/915488518142431232)
> 
> this is partly for that anon who requested a translation of another fic. unfortunately i can't translate that one bc i can't contact the writer smh. so i translated this one instead.
> 
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> as always, thank you for reading~ kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. choco filled birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Daniel's birthday but Jihoon didn't know until the day itself.

[[a great song to listen to while reading this]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq_F3eYr7NU)

 

It's official.

Park Jihoon is doomed.

So stupid, you dumbass. The said boy started to scold himself as he paced around his studio apartment in a panic. It was normal to know your lover's birthday. It's obviously one of the basic information you need to know about someone special to you. And for Jihoon, that person was Daniel.

It was only recently when he and his boyfriend Daniel started dating. After being introduced at a friend's dinner party, they got to know each other, went on some 'friendly meetings' here and there, drank with each other a couple of times... It took a while for both of them to admit their feelings towards each other. Daniel took Jihoon a wonderful, refreshing drive on his car and went to a pretty lake near the city. When they were having a small picnic on the lakeside, Daniel finally confessed to Jihoon as they lay down on a blanket, drinking in the peace of the moment and enjoying each other's presence. And of course Jihoon accepted it. After that, they decided to take their relationship further as lovers and sealed it with a small, light kiss.

However, after that special day, Jihoon was buried up to his neck in work. He had to spend a lot of time in the office, typing up heaps of reports, going on dozens of meetings, doing countless of overtimes, even weekend work, and drinking about three cups of coffee a day just to fight the exhaustion and sleepiness that hit him throughout the day. For the company Jihoon was working at, it was normal to be busy at this time of the year since everyone needed to prepare for year-end reports and such.

Finally, after a few weeks of slaving in the office, Jihoon got to have well-deserved day off. December 10th, Sunday. He gladly told Daniel about it on the phone as soon as he could.

"Daniel! I finally got a day off," Jihoon practically shouted on the phone in joy and excitement. "It's this Sunday! Can we meet that day?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything on that day. I'll go to your place to pick you up, where do you want to go?" Daniel asked, his voice also excited. Jihoon could almost see his boyfriend's smile as he listened to Daniel's husky tone.

"Anywhere you want to go. I don't care wherever we go. I'm just really glad to have a bit of rest from work," Jihoon replied with a little sigh.

"Okay, I'll surprise you," Daniel paused for a bit. "Aigoo, my baby sounds very tired. I wish I could hug you right now and take all your tiredness away..."

Because of his boyfriend's sweet words, suddenly, Jihoon's eyes were a bit wet. He missed Daniel, very very much. It hasn't been long since their relationship had started, but his heart already felt strangely heavy when he thought of not seeing Daniel for another day yet again.

"I miss you so much Daniel," Jihoon bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "Only a few days more.."

"I know, shh, don't cry Jihoon."

Only then Jihoon realized that his voice trembled when he spoke and Daniel had heard it.

"I'm not crying. Stop teasing me," Jihoon lied. He didn't want to show Daniel that he wasn't strong like this, but he couldn't help it.

Then he heard his boyfriend's laugh on the phone. It was always nice to hear Daniel's laugh, and it's one of Jihoon's source of strength whenever he's tired. "Okay, okay. I won't tease you anymore. I love you okay? Call me again later when your work is done, or whenever you miss me."

"Don't say that, or I won't be able to hang up..."

After talking for a bit more, both of them hung up. Jihoon instantly felt lighter, now ready to face his desk again. Even being in his favorite place in the company building, which is the rooftop, won't be able to make him feel this way. He looked at the blue late afternoon sky above him and breathed in the crisp winter air. A few more days, and he'll see Daniel again.

 

Then the day came. The previous day, Jihoon worked overtime again, and when he arrived home, he took a quick warm shower and then basically face planted on his bed. He was so so exhausted, that he fell asleep right away. That night, he had a dream. He was sitting on the couch and cuddling with Daniel. Even if it was just a dream, it felt so real that he became teary-eyed.

"I missed you, Daniel."

"Jihoon, I told you not to cry.. I'm here now, okay? Don't cry," Daniel said as he gently wiped Jihoon's cheeks with his thumbs.

But Jihoon still wouldn't stop crying. So Daniel leaned in and gave Jihoon a soft kiss. Jihoon had his eyes closed, savoring the warm feeling of Daniel's lips.

"There, you finally stopped," Daniel laughed and pulled the other boy into his arms.

 

Sigh. That was a nice dream, Jihoon thought as he stretched on his bed. It had been a while since he had a restful sleep like this. He felt rather good about this, and in addition, he was going to see Daniel again later, and not only in his dreams.

Suddenly he heard his message tone ring, so he reached out to get his phone. Maybe it was from Daniel, telling him that he's excited to meet him today. But it wasn't. The message was from his co-worker, Jisung. He was one of Daniel's closest friends, and he was also the one who introduced Daniel to him.

Jisung: What do you have planned for Daniel today~? (naughty emoji)

Jihoon: ????

Jisung: Omg, don't tell me you don't know...

Jihoon: What is it???

Jihoon: I'm meeting with Daniel later but I don't have anything planned

Jisung: Omg

Jisung: It's his birthday today

Jihoon: Omg

 

Oh my god. He shot straight up on his bed, pushed away his blanket in a hurry and went to sit on the couch. This was when the panic started. He couldn't sit still. He stood up, walked around the room, then sat down again.

So stupid, you dumbass. He paced around the room again, and tried to think. He didn't have much time left to buy a gift. The time on his phone said 8am. He only had two hours to think of something. 

Okay, calm down. Maybe he could buy a cake? Can cakes be delivered? He lifted his phone to search if it is indeed possible but then put it down again. If he bought a cake for Daniel, then it wouldn't be that special. Jihoon was the type of person who liked to give special gifts to his family and friends, during Christmas and birthdays. And for Jihoon, Daniel is definitely an extra special person... so he needed an extra special gift.

Think, Park Jihoon. Use that brain of yours. Then suddenly a light bulb lit up inside his head. He could bake a cake! A flashback of his best friend, Woojin replayed on his mind.

_"Baking isn't that hard. You can bake anything as long as you follow the recipe." Woojin explained to Jihoon as he gave a cupcake that he baked at home the previous day. It was a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing on top. Jihoon took a bite, and felt the cupcake melt in his mouth blissfully._

_"Wah, this is delicious!" Jihoon's eyes were wide. "I can't believe someone like you can make a delicious thing like this."_

_"What do you mean by that, you punk?"_

It's decided. He will bake a small cake, just for Kang Daniel.

 

Jihoon took a really quick shower, threw on a thick sweatsuit topped with with an extra thick coat and hurried to the nearest supermarket, which was thankfully only a five-minute walk from his apartment. He then searched for the ingredients he needed using his phone.

Ingredients:

2 cups flour

2 cups sugar

¾ cup chocolate powder

2 teaspoons baking powder

1 cup milk

2 eggs

....and so on.

Flour, check. Eggs, check. Okay, done. Confirming that he had all the ingredients, he quickly paid for it and ran all the way back to his apartment. Upon arriving at home, he spread everything on the kitchen table and checked his phone again for the instructions. Let's get this thing nicely done. First step...

As he followed the whole process of baking the best chocolate cake ever, he only thought of one thing. Daniel. So as he measured the ingredients, mixed all the dry ones and then the wet ones, then using a hand mixer to combine them all together and put the mixture in the oven, he had a smile on his face. Sweat produced by hard work ran down the sides of his face. He wondered what kind of expression Daniel would make when he sees the cake Jihoon made especially for him. As he thought about that while preparing the chocolate icing, he checked the time again. It was almost time for Daniel to come. And the cake was almost done baking as well. It was unlikely that he would finish everything on time, but at least the base cake is done, and he only had to put the icing over it when Daniel comes.

Jihoon then went to the oven to check the cake after he had finished making the icing. It smelled nice. A rich chocolate scent floated in his apartment room. Wearing oven gloves to protect his hands, he opened the oven door...

What the hell is this...? The 'cake' didn't look like a cake. It was a chocolate mess. The cake, which was supposed to be firm, was too soft, like it was only half-baked. Jihoon was so sure that followed everything on the recipe properly. How did this disaster happen? He put the baking pan down on the table in defeat. What now...? He obviously couldn't show this to Daniel. Sitting down on the chair, he sighed and felt the tears forming in his eyes.

 

Today was his birthday. It was a good day for Daniel, not because it was the day when he was born, but because he was finally meeting Jihoon again after a few painful and lonely weeks. Daniel missed Jihoon terribly. Sometimes he just wanted to come and surprise Jihoon at his workplace, but Jihoon specifically told him not to come because even if he did, Jihoon wouldn't be able to meet him anyway because his hands were always full of paperwork and meetings, left and right. So he decided to respect Jihoon's request and waited for the day they could meet again. Even though every time they talked on the phone and he heard Jihoon's voice, he got a little teary-eyed and his heart felt like it was being twisted, still, he endured it.

Now, finally, the day has come. As he drove over to Jihoon's place, he whistled along to the song playing on his car, showing off his wonderful mood. He walked cheerfully to the elevator of Jihoon's apartment building, and even smiled at the people passing by.

Ding dong. He pressed the doorbell once. After waiting for a bit, the door slowly opened. Behind the door stood Jihoon, his head bowed down.

"Jihoon..?" Daniel frowned as he saw his boyfriend like that. He felt that something was wrong. "Hey, baby," he said gently as he reached out his hand to lift Jihoon's face to look at it, and when he did, he saw that his face was full of white powder and sweat, and his eyes, those two beautiful eyes that he fell in love with, were full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Daniel immediately went inside the apartment and took Jihoon into his arms. Jihoon didn't say anything and just buried his face into Daniel's chest. So Daniel just pulled him into the room so they could sit down on the couch and talk properly. When he was leading Jihoon inside, Daniel saw the kitchen. Bowls, spoons, and different types of ingredients were on the table top. Was Jihoon cooking something?

As soon as they sat down on the couch, he asked Jihoon. "What happened, Jihoon? Tell me." He stroked the back of Jihoon's head and his back to comfort him.

"Happy birthday Daniel," Jihoon said, smiling and then biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything.."

Daniel then grabbed Jihoon's shoulders gently and looked at him in surprise. "How did you know it's my birthday?"

"Jisung told me... I'm really sorry... I think I ruined your special day," Jihoon's lips trembled.

Daniel then realized something. "Wait," he told Jihoon and went to the kitchen. He scanned everything that was on the table and finally discovered what's on the baking pan, which he thought was supposed to be a cake, but ended up too soft. He took the pan with him along with the icing that he also found on the table.

"Jihoon... did you do this all for me? For my birthday?" Daniel asked. He felt deeply touched that his boyfriend would do this for him. A store bought cake would be fine, but going the extra mile and baking a cake especially for him? He felt like he was special.

Jihoon nodded slightly, frowning. "I tried. But look at that. It's a mess..."

Daniel knew that Jihoon was a perfectionist, and this cake failing his expectations was the reason why he cried. So he wanted to make Jihoon feel better. He lifted a spoonful of cake to his mouth.

"Hmm! This is delicious." He said as he went to have another bite. "This is the best cake I've ever tasted in my life."

"Stop teasing me!" Jihoon sniffed.

"I'm not teasing you. Try it." Daniel lifted the spoon to Jihoon's mouth. "It's delicious right?"

Jihoon's eyes were wide in surprise after he tasted it. "Well, even though it looks like chocolate hell, at least it tastes like heaven."

Daniel smiled, seeing that Jihoon had finally stopped crying. He fed Jihoon more cake and then as Jihoon chewed, he pulled Jihoon's chin and puts his lips over his. Jihoon opened his lips in surprise and Daniel took that as an opportunity to taste the cake that was still in the other boy's mouth. Jihoon's mouth tasted like rich chocolate and a sweet, lovely taste that was uniquely Jihoon.

"Hmm, delicious." Daniel smiled as he pulled back and removed the flour on Jihoon's face with his fingertips. Then he put some chocolate icing on his finger and wiped it on Jihoon's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Jihoon said as Daniel laughed. He then did the same to Daniel in revenge. "Ha! Now we're even."

"Okay, you'll do this to me too then?"

Daniel then leaned in and licked the icing on the other boy's cheek. Jihoon blushed and covered his face. "What are you doing... really, Daniel?" But he licked the icing on Daniel's face anyway.

"I missed you Jihoon. I love you."

"Happy birthday Daniel. I love you too."

The two spent the day eating the chocolate cake together.

 

Having Jihoon in his arms, spending time with him, and knowing that this beautiful and amazing boy was his. For Daniel, these were the best gifts he could ever receive. It was his best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to finish this before daniel's birthday ended but... anyway. happy birthday to our cutie samoyed daniel~  
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> as always, thank you for reading~ kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
